1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a protective circuit module and a secondary battery pack including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compact and light-weight mobile electric/electronic devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders are currently being actively developed and produced. Such mobile electric/electronic devices have a battery pack mounted therein for portable operation. The battery pack includes a secondary battery that is capable of being recharged. Typical secondary batteries include Ni—Cd batteries, Ni-MH batteries, Li batteries, and Li-ion batteries. A Li-ion secondary battery has an operation voltage that is three times higher than that of a Ni—Cd battery or a Ni-MH battery. Further, a Li-ion secondary battery has a higher energy density per unit weight.
A secondary battery is electrically connected to a protective circuit module that controls the charging/discharging of the secondary battery and cuts of current flow when the secondary battery is overheated or experiences an over-current. Further, such a protective circuit module can include a loop antenna that is soldered thereto, so that it can perform an RFID function.
At this time, a problem may occur when a secondary battery that is manufactured with an injection molding material in a pack shape is soldered to a loop antenna. In particular, the coupling between the protective circuit module and the loop antenna can be deficient, which can lead to an increase in contact resistance.